


moonlight

by lordandsaviorhisoka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordandsaviorhisoka/pseuds/lordandsaviorhisoka
Summary: who is hisoka and where did he come from? no one knows even the illumi that spends like most of his times with him had no idea until the answer came to both of themthe story takes place after hisoka and chrollo fight and death of shalnark. now hisoka and phantom troupe re after each other.this is an au but I kept some essential things at place
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is first part but things gonna be more fun if we keep going forward

it was a normal job, like all of his other jobs but that's up to you if you call assassination normal. a clean kill but something seemed amiss. he felt like being watched but he followed all his rules and left no trace of anyone else being there. no scream no gun shot but the feeling was odd. no one could never sneak on assassin. he double checked around by using En but nothing amiss, weird. 

he called his father that job was done. after that he headed back to his hiding place or hisoka's apartment. it was his guilty pleasure to be honest, to spend time with magician. his parents knew of his existence mostly because he helped him to chase after his brothers. funny that the magician would make fun of him for misgendering his brother.

when he entered the apartment he was greeted with the smell of food. not every food obviously, a poison-less food. it was rare to be found in his own house. "hello love~" said the magician with his back turned to him. it was a relief that the magician wasn't naked but the tight tee couldn't hide those well built muscles. "hi" he answered short and simple.

and yet the feeling of being watched wasnt gone. he tried to ignore it, it's been a week that the feeling had started. it couldn't be hisoka, he wasnt dumb enough to approach him like that also it wasnt like his style. 

he went for a change of cloth and returned back with one of hisoka's hoodie, a black one with "be gay do crime" on it. the man was a living maniac but at least he had some taste in style. he himself couldn't really judge hisoka for the way he dress up. if it wasnt for him he couldn't have this beautiful silky hair or taste in style. hisoka would joke about him being in closet but he wasnt at clown side of internet after all.

"was job boring again?~" asked the said living maniac. illumi just nodded after hisoka handed him his plate. it was his favorite pasta and hisoka was very good at making it. "you know, you should ask your father for more interesting jobs. he cant be selfish and take all fun for himself " he dramatically pouted. "if you want to kill someone just go out and kill someone, it's not like you can get arrested" with a slurp of pasta he looked at hisoka. 

hisoka knew illumi was straight forward but not this much, but who's to say the magician isnt ready to twist that simple straight line of his beloved one. before he could come up with some answer suddenly the glass of their apartment broke. whoever they were they needed a really good amonth of power to break those nen threated glasses, since this specific skyscraper was house of so many important people.

illumi quickly was ready to attack. appearly hisoka didn't expected the attack or he was getting old. but the said magician was at his feet ready to strike. but no attack came from the figure that stood at the broken glass. too funny the assassin was being assassinated. suddenly quick as lightning the figure ran toward hisoka. illumi jumped toward her to land a kick on her but she bend backward and dodged his kick. illumi was ready with his pins. whoever were this person they must be dumb to challenge two deadly nen users.

the said person was too fast for their own good and skilled that they were dodging most of hisoka's punches or kicks. with inhuman speed the person dodged the punch hisoka threw at them and used his arm as an anchor to use their weight and throw hisoka over the table. the poor table shredded to pieces with a groaning hisoka laying on it. "here I was thinking I need to go find a worthy appointment to fight. at least let me know your name before I kill you~" 

"bold words for a person that couldn't defend themselves let alone land a punch on me" she took off her mask and let her pale blond hair fall her back. with a pleased smirk she eyes hisoka up and down."so which one of you is hisoka?"


	2. Chapter 2

"so which one of you is hisoka?" she asked eyeing both man up and down. she stalked both men for a while but unfortunately both of them appeared to be murderers which made her work harder at recognizing also no pale blonde hair at sight. all she had was a name and she was hoping it didnt change.  
the red hair one raised his hand "if you're here for killing me, you should get in line~" he said with an smirk and she really controlled herself to not to punch.

"ok then you need to come with me" hisoka laughed at her words like she was joking. before she could respond someone jumped in through the broken window. illumi was ready to strike if needed but the said person kneeled in front of the she-stalker "my lord, we need to leave they are coming" 

illumi was lost. what is going on here?! what sort of mess hisoka threw himself in? so many questions but appearly small time. "we need to leave or otherwise you'll be hunted" said the said the she-stalker and was about to leave but hisoka stopped her "who are you and why should I even consider-" before he could finish his words he fell lifeless and the she-stalker grapped him and threw him at her shoulder like it weighed none. she-stalker looked at illumi "you better come with us otherwise you can fight so many demons at once" illumi had no idea what was happening but he wasnt going to leave hisoka at hand of she-stalker.

instead of using door or elevator the she-stalker jumped out of window with hisoka at her shoulder. illumi was stunned. they must be some assassin. the other guy jumped out of window and joined her but when he looked down he saw none like they weren't there. 

well then it appeared that he needed to use his trains to find hisoka. it didnt took him long after he found hisoka tied to a chair with chain at an outcast side of city. and the two stalkers seemed to be waiting for him? when he arrived he went towards hisoka and checked his pulse. he was still alive. 

he turned back to the two person and with one snap of her fingers hisoka was awake. so she was a manipulator, it was getting interesting.  
hisoka stirred from his short nap and look around after a few moments he realized his situation. he was impressed to see someone could sneak on him this easy. 

"ok let me introduce myself, I'm Akira this is shoyo and we're here to save you from shinigami"she coldly explained. hisoka raised one of his eyebrows and eyes the chains "which part of this is saving?I'm literally being chained" she rolled her eyes "it's a normal chain you can break it asshole"he chuckled and broke himself free."you're strong, can we spare again?" the asked.

illumi wanted to smack the shit out of him. right now in this situation he was thinking about fighting. illumi saw hisoka's eyes were glowing with joy, the same joy when you took a kid to candy shop. "listen up I'm not here for your games. I already lost 2 of my people and I dont want to risk his life, so you better listen-" "what gives you the idea that I'm going to help you with your little friend?" hisoka cut her off "appearly you want something from me" he had that smirk on his face again

she rubbed her fingers at her temple. he was definitely another copy of him. "ok let me rephrase it this way, our father is coming after you so he can use you as his tool, do you like this version?" hisoka frowned. what did she meant when she said 'our father'? is she for real? 

illumi saw the frown at hisoka's face. so if he heard right she-stalker was hisoka's sister. this was getting more interesting. "I didnt know you had a sister?!" before hisoka could speak illumi cut him off again. "I didnt sense your nen when you were around even with En, who are you exactly?" at this statement she had smirk on her face. "nen is for living creatures unlike me or him" she pointed at his friend sitting at window and eyeing around. he simply raised his hand as recognition. 

"besides I've been watching you-" she pointed at hisoka "since you were a kid but at some point I had to leave so all i remember was you were supposed to have pale blonde hair but now its red so forgive me if i didnt recognize you at first" she walked towards him and poking his chest "and you've grown up so much" with an smile she looked up at him. "wait so you're really my sister ?" hisoka was taken aback. 

"I can smell your questions little bro but no I couldn't take you with myself " she walked away from him "unlike nen we can't hide our presence from other demons. we are rebellions and they want us dead also you weren't ready" hisoka frowned. something was off he couldn't tell which part of her words didnt make sense. "and why would I believe that all this story isnt a lie? so many people want me dead already. do you work for spiders?" at last question she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I have nothing to lie or more I have nothing to lose. around 30 years ago our father ran out of his hell my mother trapped him inside and was wrecking hovak but I stopped him again. and it seems you're going to be 30 this year" she took the chair hisoka was sitting and turned it around and sat on it, put her chin on her crossed arms "and he wants to you for the power you have. not the nen but the Kor" she turns her head towards illumi "that's what I used. that's why you couldn't see me. besides who are you? are you his boyfriend?" 

before illumi could respond hisoka spoke up "fiance actually " she looked at illumi again 'he got a good taste then' she sighed "alright if you want you can come with us as-" they're close my lord" shoyo cut her cut her off. "we need to leave" she walked toward hisoka "give me your hand" he looked confused "it's for distraction" he gave his hand to her with hesitation. she conjured a blade out of thin air and cut his hand and let it bleed.a conjurer?!? he was about to ask something but she stopped him "I'll answer all your questions later when we're at safe place so please for now just follow after what I say, this isnt an request so you can reject it. if you weren't worth it I'd let you die a long time ago" she glared at him, he still had that smirk on him 'just like him' she thought 

illumi observed her work. hisoka's blood wasnt dripping on ground, it was floating?! she made two orbs out of his blood and healed him so fast. she throw one of orbs toward illumi and the other one toward shoyo. "they found you because of blood so we gonna make their work harder. so we go in 3 different directions. we meet at outside of city near the forest, shoyo you go other direction. we'll meet tomorrow, and stay alive" he nodded at jumped out of window.

she looked at illumi "you go east, since you killed that mafia leader you seems you can handle yourself. and use your murderer skills to find us" illumi just stared at her "is he like that all the time?" she whispered to hisoka. "all the time~" he responded with an smile. she nodded and grabbed at hisoka's hand to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tunned for updates <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more secrets

they arrived at the said safe place but they weren't alone. there were 2 other people. it seemed like they were waiting for him?! "is it really him?" one of the girls asked pointing her finger at him. Akira nodded "shoyo will be here soon" she looked at hisoka and it was leaking on him that he was starving for some explanation "so we gotta make you activate your kor so you wont be all useless " with that more questions appeared. "what is kor?" she raised her hand, ready to strike but illumi appeared out of bushes. the other two girls were ready to attack but akira spoke up "hes with us"

illumi eyed them, if needed so he can make an escape. "so answer to your question small brother, just like nen it's some sorta of energy but nen is for living creatures and kor, well it's for demons. kor is for dark side of the world where no light can lead you" "is it like On?" hisoka asked. " On and Nen are for humans or living creatures but Kor is for demons" at that hisoka was taken aback. so does that mean he's a demon too?!? she could see his question written on his face "yes you are but you're a hybrid, half demon which by original law you should've been executed when you were born. but to our father condition your mother hidded you. she knew too much for her own good so she died" 

between the two of men hisoka was with a blank back story but apparently no longer. the magician never shared any information about his past but in return he knew all things about illumi."so you killed her?" hisoka sounded angry which was rare for illumi to hear. "no but eventually she needed to be dead otherwise you would be dead. I couldn't let you die, not yet" she answered "why long face? it's in your nature to kill to enslave. it brings pleasure to you doesn't it?" she seemed cocky and hisoka the one that was annoyed. 

"no need to feel that way dear brother. our father killed my mother in front of me and burnt her soul" she sighed "if you want to hate me go on. it's not going to being your mom back. better focus on current situation " in flash of lightning hisoka lunged at her and pinned her down. the other girls were ready but illumi blocked them both of men leaking bloodlust. "what if I kill you right now?" there was no playfulness in that tone.

"then good luck fighting dad alone. see you in hell" she answered totally not bothered. hisoka let go of her and stood glaring at her. there was a rustle in bushes and shoyo appeared. but something was off. he was covered in blood and panting. he came toward them suddenly a hand pierced it's way into his chest and crushed his heart. shoyo's lifeless body fell on the ground. a tall figure stood behind shoyo's dead body."well well if it isnt my dear little demon " spoke up the figure. 

he was wearing a suit and overcoat on it. whoever would see him would've thought hes just a millionaire guy but the blood on his hand gave away his real self. he eyed akira and hisoka with an shit eating smirk. "that must be little spawn of devil, am I right?" the two girls come forward and stood beside Akira. they were trying to shield hisoka. illumi noted. suddenly there are so many creatures coming out of bushes. "hand over the boy, so I let you live one miserable day" the smirk wasnt gone yet. akira conjured long blades out of think air that you couldn't see, all you could see was a bend of reality."not today jio" she lunged at him so the 2 said girls at monsters.

hisoka and illumi looked at each other and so they joined girls. apparently kor wasn't so different from nen. akira was making it hard for jio. "you've grown so much little one but I make sure your death be painful" "you wish" she swung her blade at him but he dodged and left a hitting gap for him to hit but his chance was taken when hisoka cut his arm off. Jio was taken aback. he looked at his fallen arm then to hisoka, an smirk replaced his angry face. he locked eyes with hisoka. the same lava like orbs. he let a chuckle leave his lips while healing his arm lick nothing happened. "I should've killed you when I had the chance but unfortunately your dear father wanted you alive. I still dont have permission but he didnt say anything about not torturing you" he grabbed hisoka but neck with bone crushing strength. 

hisoka got hold of his arm and swung himself and kicked him in chest and threw him flying into tree. "dont touch me filth" bloodlust was leaking of him. before hisoka could make any farther move he was grabbed by akira. she was running and pulling him with himself. "we're not safe, we wont give up" "why not kill him?" hisoka asked deadpan "believe me if I could he was dead centuries ago" at that hisoka gave an confused look to her then suddenly the realization hit him "illumi is still there" she stopped him "we cant go back, if he's strong enough he can kill them. also hes not alone just run until we're out of their range"

it was 4 in the morning. still waiting for illumi and girls to arrive but no sign of them. "I know you're worried about him but you cant lower your guard" she pointed. hisoka didnt answer her. after a while when the silence became overwhelming he spoke up "why are they exactly after me? it's not like if they have me suddenly I'm gonna help them with their plan" she looked at him for a while before looking at trees "tsk we are demon, you really thought they gonna ask you how you feel about what they make you do?"

they heard a rustle and stepping sound. both of them were ready to strike but it turned out to be illumi and girls."why are you late?" akira asked "we buried shoyo's body somewhere. took us a while but this human helped us" spoke one of girls. "so how do I learn this kor?" at that question everyone looked at him like he grew another head. "excuse us for a minute" illumi grabbed at hisoka's collar and dragged him away "you changed your mind, do explain" he asked. "that guy killed my mother I just want to see how his souls leaves his body" illumi narrowed his eyes at hisoka's answer. he then sighed and nodded. family meant everything after all. "did your husband allowed us to hang out with us?" akira joked. "I cant leave hisoka with you alone completely but I cant be present all the time. just tell me where are you staying so I know where to look for him " illumi stated.

"just text him and we'll send our location since we cant stay at same place for long" akira said. he was looking at them when they faded into bushes and trees. illumi won't give up on hisoka just this easy. he wont let anyone kill him, because that's my thing. he wasn't kin on losing what was his especially after losing his own brother to that brat. no one gonna hurt his hisoka. no one.


	4. Chapter 4

after 3 days with no call or message from hisoka his phones seemed dry except from his calls from father. 3 days seemed like a long time for hisoka not to bother him. he had no job for this week but one important thing was he had nothing to do. without hisoka he just sit there and stare at wall. maybe he should look for killua? that seems dangerous since thing is with him. he sighed and looked at his phone. he texted hisoka. it took him 5 minutes to answer which was rare for him. he was always with his phone and would answer immitatly. maybe hes being too sensitive, since hisoka just found his sister. maybe family bounding thing.

the message wasnt an 'hi~' or anything like that. it was coordinate or a location. maybe hisoka wanted him there, so he went. when he arrived he was confused. how can someone be here. in middle of forest, there was a shrine like thing but he was sure it wasn't something holy. when he stepped forward he felt hisoka's nen but it was only for a second. when he wanted to take another step, the floor of shrine moved and open to something like stairs that went down. his pins where ready then he stepped inside. at first it was dark when the door closed but when he went lower there was light. akira shushed him and gestured for him to come closer. when he came closer he saw the two other girls were trying to hold hisoka under water. he wanted to push them away but akira stopped him.

there was hisoka half naked inside a tube, two girls keeping him down and he wasnt protesting. akira gestured for him to follow her. she stood besides hisoka, illumi after her. after a moment of silence suddenly hisoka's eyes opened. his eyes were glowing but it went down because he started to protesting against the hands that were keeping him down. so the two other girls helped him out. there was a series of coughing and a sigh of relief. "its not working" whispered akira. when hisoka looked up he saw illumi and an smile came on his face. "hey love, did you miss me?" he stood up. illumi didnt like the way hisoka was towering over him with just five centimeters difference. 

illumi just rolled his eyes and walked away. "so why were you trying to drown him?" he asked. "it's not drowning. we're trying to make him connect with other side of world. unfortunately it wont go from just what you saw. it worked for me why isnt it working on you?" she seems frustrated. "I'm not the one said they can teach me curses like it's their everyday job. change your type I'm not going there to just choke on water" hisoka answered her with same level of frustration. illumi could just stay there and watch them while they skin each other alive. "hey you'll listen to me, I'm your older sister" she stepped forward and threw his shirt at his face. "I'm an adult I dont need baby sitter. and stop saying you're older. you look like 25 or something " he put on his shirt forcefully. "I'm 450 years old you bastard " she yelled at him. at that both illumi and hisoka's face went blank. "did she say 450?" illumi whispered "that's what I heard" hisoka whispered back. the realization hits illumi "does that mean hisoka is immortal too?just like you?" the worse thing could happen was immortal hisoka. illumi couldn't handle that much of torture. "he will if he turn into demon sooner than later" "I dont get it am I a demon or not?"hisoka asked her. she huffed an annoyed breath "you are a hybrid. by law we kill your types but for now you're the only chance, unfortunately " hisoka sat down and lay to the wall. he seemed tired. 

so illumi continued "you said you trapped your father once why dont you do it again?" she eyed him "you can't play the same trick on same person twice. he's a fast learner and when he finds the gaps in my curse he's gonna break it and comes out looking for blood to spill. also everyone aren't that powerful to fight a god. but my dear half ass of brother has his blood. he can defeat him if he learns" at that she sighed. "if nanika was here everything would be ok" the name seemed similar to illumi but he couldn't make it up where he heard it. after a moment the puzzle finished "ahhh" everyone in room looked at him "this annika of yours can possess body?" he asked akira. "of course that's what most of demons do when they have no body. wait you know where can I find her?" she hot up and walked to him. he nodded and continued "but my little brother is taking it with himself around the world and I dont know where is he right now" 

at that she let a chuckle leave her. 'finally I found you' "can you find him, if annika is with him?" "yes but I need to call my brother first" he took his phone out and called his number. he explained that they can save alluka from the thing that possessed him, so he put silva on phone "are you sure is she right? isnt it some sort of lie?" he looked at her again and and exhausted hisoka. "she says she can help, I dont think there's any harm in it" at that silva tells illumi to bring this person home to meet in person. "if she's not lying then she can help but if she's after hurting killua or any of family members I crush her here" at that the call ended. there was a text "how many tickets you need" it was milluki "5" he texted back and after a little while there was 5 tickets sent by email for him.

he turned around "you sould come home so my father be sure of your intentions " she raised one eye brow "it's better than spending time with him" at that hisoka jumped "I'm the one you were trying to drown you old hag" illumi ignored their fight "the flight is for tonight so better hurry". "what gives the idea we can take her? last time we chased after them she literally teleported you to home. dont look at me like that, that's what you said" hisoka questioned him. "your sister here says she knows it, maybe she can talk to it to leave my brother's body" illumi glared at him. hisoka sighed "do whatever you want but dont drown me again" he glared at his sister "whatever" she whispered with an smirk. and 30 minutes later they were at airport walking to their ship. from yorknew to pakunoda was a 5 hours flight and a car ride to zoldyck mansion. hisoka was wearing regular cloth unlike his make up and fancy cloth. this version of hisoka looked so vulnerable. when they sat their places hisoka didn't say anything. it was weird to have magician so quite at his side specially with hair down and all domestic style. "you're gawking at me you know?" he said looking at him. 

when he saw no response came out of assassin he just grabbed him arm and brought him closer. hisoka put his head on his shoulder. "I was drowning sorry I have no time to sleep so please be still like you're always are my dear~" at that it didn't take me a while to his breathing even. it was a sight. hisoka in his all domestic and softness using illumi's shoulder as pillow. illumi tilted his head and lay it beside hisoka. he didnt sleep just wanted hisoka relax since his bounding with his sister went down. speak of devil, the said sister came and sat in front of them. "so where are you taking us?" "zoldyck mansion" she frowned "do you know zeno zoldyck?" illumi nodded "of course he's my grandfather " at that an small chuckle left her lips "this is going to be so much fun" she looked around "he must love my brother is married to his grandson" "you talk like you know him" she kept the smile "of course he's my friend back in his young ages. is he still alive?" 

illumi frowned "yes but assassins-" "dont need friends, I know dear brother in law but there is always exceptions for some people" she cut him off. and eyed sleeping hisoka on his arm. "when did you two met?" "it's a long story" she tsked "if you dont wanna answer just say so. we're literally in a 5 hours ride and we got so much time" the silence fell between them. she seemed to know his grandfather also he called him friend. that's something. "what is kor?" he spoke up, she locked eyes with him for a minute. "nen is for living creatures, those who got life energy to burn. but we demons got no life energy. we just got our soul, we're not bound to our bodies and we can leave if needed but a demon with body is stronger. kor is what human call it but we call it curse" she sighed "we naturally know how to use curse but hisoka is a hybrid and a nen user. he needs to switch to curse. he's powerful but the only thing is stopping him is his human side. that side wants to live" 

"why dont you kill him? I believe that way you can turn him into demon?!" illumi asked. "its risky, there's a wall like thing that separates our world and dead supernatural beings. if he goes there I lose my access to him and probably father will find him. it's like I throw him at his feet like an offering" that leaves so many questions for illumi "why exactly you need thing?" at the question she eyed him dangerously "she got a name little one. besides she's as old as my father. maybe she seen some like this case, a hybrid" at the last comment she looked at hisoka. " you gonna learn more if you see it yourself " she added


	5. Chapter 5

"your hair is growing" illumi stated. with an hum hisoka took out his phone and opened the front camera. "it still looks good tho" he smiled at illumi. "so you're blonde" illumi said deadpan. "dont tell you're sad that I didn't tell you?" it was hard to get any feeling out of that face but hisoka knew him enough to recognize what face was he making. he rolled his eyes and went on social media. illumi handed him a hair tie. hisoka ignored him so illumi pulled his hair that left a yelped his lips. he tied his hair and let go off him. hisoka glared at him "if you all want to kill me just go on. I may let you cross the line and be the first since I like you the most" illumi said nothing. the thought of someone else killing hisoka made his blood boil. "why dont you tie your hair. they're longer than mine" hisoka cut his thoughts. "because I dont look like a exotic puppy" "ofcourse you use hair tie for some specific moments when it's just you and me" he had an shit eating smile on. it took illumi a couple of seconds to get what he said. he showed him his three ready needles. hisoka showed his hands in defeat and backed off.

their ship landed without anyone dying. when they came out there was two cars waiting for them. illumi went with hisoka and girls went with the other car. the drive to mansion was silent. they arrived at gates. akira let a sigh leave her lips. "old times, does it still works?" she asked illumi. he nodded in response. she went forward and opened all the gates. she was in a good mood appearly. hisoka was two steps away from fangirling for his own sister. she stepped in and everyone behind her back. "nothing changed" illumi felt his personal space being invaded. 'so she's been here before' suddenly she stopped at her tracks and looked around. Mike came out of his place. akira was stunned for a moment "how did you get him?" illumi was taken aback at her question "what do you mean? he's our guard dog" "he's from dark continent I've seen so many of his kind. but the question remains how did you get one of these?" she stepped forward offering her hand for him to smell. apparently he liked akira, that's wha illumi thought. "how?" "I've been raised among beasts and monsters. all I needed to do is to clear my intentions with him. he seems loyal. last time I came he wasnt here" she patted his nose and started to walk to mansion. 

illumi was getting frustrated. who she thinks is? to come in his house and talk about his guard beast like some commen dog?! he nodded to butlers so they past them. it was a long walk to mansion. when they arrived Silva was ready. akira still had her smile on. beside him was zeno. at sight of zeno she beamed "hello old friend" zeno recognized her "akira? so you're the one silva talked about?" "yep. god you got so old" hisoka and illumi was standing back just staring while trying to keep their soul inside their bodies. "at first silva said something about the possessed child I thought it was another hopeless attempt" she turned her gaze toward silva "oh my- you're silva? you've grown so much. last time I saw you were six. tell me everythingwhen I wasn'there" zeno lead them to sit. 

now silva was among hisoka and illumi trying to keep his soul. akira and zeno were laughing and telling stories. "I think it's the blood. your grandson and my little brother found each other" she told him. kikyo was confused. "so you two know each other well I get" hisoka said. "of course, he helped me to kick my father ass. dont look at him like hes old. hes fast" hisoka didnt see her this happy furing three days they were together. "so you're friends huh?" giving side glances to illumi. "you're lucky she said no to my request to marry me otherwise you would've been my son uncle" at that comment of zeno, hisoka flinched, illumi had an stroke and silva almost died. "ok I think its enough for today" silva cut them off "you're here for something am I right?" he added. at that comment Akira's attention returned back. "are you going to help us with the thing? we can pay you even" 

"tsk no need for that. friends doesn't need to be paid also I need to return back nanika. she was a great servant of my father for her power. it was making wish. but since my father didnt want to her be free he blinded and chained her. he was cruel and wanted to use his power against everyone. he even challenged chimera ants but fortunately we could draw a truce and stop it before it begins" she sighed "when I got to nanika I found no trace of her, I looked for her but found none. I thought she's dead but if she was dead my father definitely would've used her to come out, so I just assumed her dead" there was small pause "so he's your brother?" at question of zeno everyone looked at hisoka. he just smiled at respond "unfortunately" she replied "and I'm in limit. I need to get him use his powers before he turns 30" "wow you're getting old" illumi whispered. hisoka rolled his eyes. "all you did was to drown me and you expect me to learn anything. I learnt nen myself in one month and then killed my own teacher. the person is lacking skills is you not me dear sister" he flashed an smile at her.

she frowned "hisoka" "huh?" "your nose" he touched his nose and there was blood. he tried to stand up but he felt drizzy suddenly. he tried to grab on something but fell and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

when he opened his eyes everything was blurry. it took him a while to adjust to light and presence of people around him. he blinked a couple of times. it appeared he was in a luxury place. where was he? someone came to his vision. after two minutes he came to his senses and sat on where he was laying before. 

"hisoka how are you feeling?" he just stared at her. 'why she asked that?' he looked around. zoldyck family was standing behind akira. "what happened?" she straight up and sighed. 

she touched back of his neck and hisoka flinched at touch "I think when you fought jio he put it on you" zeno spoke up "what sort of curse?" she examined hisoka for a moment "the one that kills you. gladly i worked with him to know how to remove it. i think jio wanted to straight up send him to father" 

hisoka was still in haze and was slowly adjusting to his surroundings. he tried to sat up and akira helped him "what happened?" "you fainted" "why?" she touched back of his neck again "a curse was right here and you didn't even felt it" 

hisoka was slowly came out of haze and his mind was getting clear. "how did it end up there?" illumi asked. "I feel like when jio grabbed him by neck. you should be more careful. you're still human. if you die, you die there's no returning back" she was frustrated. "do you know where is killua at least?" he looked at illumi. he looked at milluki and nodded. 

nala and amir were with hisoka while others were with milluki. "you should be more careful dickhead" amir stated. nala hummed in agreement. "I dont know my headache is for the curse or you two" "hey you're the human. I can beat the shit out of you. dont talk to her like that" hisoka grunted. at that akira and the rest of them entered the room. "how are you feeling?" "alive" hisoka sat up "so what we have?" "appearly killua went to whale island to meet his friend so we're going there" she handed the papers to hisoka and girls.

it's been a while since he saw gon. but he's useless since he got no nen. 'a waste of potential definitely' so they left with that piece of information. things were going too fast. first his sister came out of no where and now someone was able put an curse on him without him noticing. 

appearly the only way to whale island was by ship so they took one. he kept seeing an small amount of kor but he couldn't reach it. he cant get killed while he's still in his human self so he better be more careful. illumi kept an eye on him. hisoka could sense it but tried ignored the feeling. what will happen if he fight jio again. he's vulnerable against him, he's like a normal person to him. 

it took them a whole day for them to arrive and both illumi and akira kept bugging hisoka to have some rest. he was annoyed. 

when they arrived there were people trading fish and stuff. akira stepped forward "hello miss we're looking for a white haired boy with black haired girl, their name are killua and alluka. we heard they're here" she smiled. 

hisoka wanted to drown himself in the sea, 'why is she talking like she's a robot' he thought. the lady eyed them and seemed suspicious. illumi stepped forward "they're my brothers. I'm here to take them home" at that she sighed "yes, he's gon's friend. they're together but not sure where since they cant stay at one place for a moment. I'm his aunt, mito" akira shook hands with her. 

she left her work for someone else and she walked them to her home. by the look of illumi, he was judging everything. he's a rich kid after all. she invited them to come inside. akira seemed to got close to her so fast. hisoka and illumi were skulking like kids. "so are you free tonight?" hisoka asked illumi. he gave him a deadly glare "why are you asking me that?" "I'm bored" illumi tsked "want to drown you?" "you're getting deadly sassy. it turns me on" he smirked "then turn it off because you're getting none" he answered. at that the door opened, gon and killua and alluka walked in and for a moment all of them locked eyes. illumi sensed killua's attempt of running and took his arm in a fast motion. it was fast enough that you think he disappeared. "we need to talk" 

they excused themselves from mito san and walked out. killua shielded alluka. akira more or less understood the tense atmosphere. "can I talk to nanika?" killua was taken aback. 'how does she know about nanika? maybe illumi told him' he stood in front of him "I'm not letting you hurt her" she let an chuckle leave her lips "I would never think about hurting her, can i?" killua eyed hisoka and illumi behind her "they're not going to do anything, right?" "i cant promise anything-" she punched him in stomach "I said we wont hurt them and you should agree, got it?" he just nodded. 

"I have some questions" killua stated and akira nodded in response. "who are you?and why are you hanging out with hisoka?" she was expecting those questionsafter all "I'm akira and that asshole is my brother" you could read word 'shook' on killua and gon's face. "what do you mean? like actual siblings?" killua asked still shook. she nodded "you're too nice to be his sister" "I don't call her nice if I were you. she drowned me for three days" "when will you let go of it?" she yelled. "never" illumi jumped between them "can you kill each other later?" 

killua pointed to two other girls "who are they then?" "my partner in crimes, amir and nala" she pointed at each of them. "why you want nanika?" she sighed "I need her to help me with something only she knows. I mean no harm to her" at that killua lowered his guard and stepped aside. 

akira took alluka's hands "I wanna see nanika" at that her eyes turned into hollow. illumi wanted to retrieve his pins but hisoka took his hand and shook his head. killua noticed that. 

"akira is that you?" she beamed at mention of her name "it's me. there are so much to catch up but first we need to find a body for you" "no need for that, my soul is fading away slowly" akira was shocked. this cant be, all her plans would fail and his father can come out "what do you mean?" she asked. "your father took my soul captive and used all my energy. there's none left for me if I come out if this body" Akira face fell. 

what can she do? "but I still can help you, what you need my child?" she explained all to her and they sat at silence. killua didnt know what can he do with his new founding information about hisoka. same went with gon. "we never allowed hybrids live. i can tell he's the only alive one" 

gon interrupted "why you kill hybrids?" "lord hated humans and even the hybrid child were executed when they were a baby" nankia answered. "then how in hell he ended up with my mother?" hisoka asked

akira rolled her eyes "appearly she must be strong in nen to he even consider" hisoka shrugged "but maybe there's a way but its painful" nanika interrupted. hisoka smirked "I can deal with that. better than drowning" akira kept her cool at best 'I'm gonna kill that bastard myself' "the let's get started" hisoka said. "it's not that easy, can you find a shrine?also we need sacrifices" "sacrifices? what for?" gon asked. "an offering, until then I go" with that alluka returned. 

akira was in deep thoughts. "is there any shrine in this island?" "not that I know of" gon answered. "then we go to yorknew. there I know some shrine but jio and his followers maybe waiting for us" killua added "and gon has no nen" "we can take care of him" added amir. akira took alluka's hands "I'm gonna take care of you" her smile was sweetest thing she ever saw. maybe there's a reason nanika chose her.


	7. Chapter 7

he was bored so he was walking around the ship by himself. he came to an stop when he saw illumi sitting on railing on ship and looking away. the wind was blowing his hair, the pale of moon was making his doll like face glow in moonlight. he looked like a siren waiting for their pray to come closer to kill them. maybe he was, he as an assassin after all and with those looks he fooled so many, unfortunately they can't talk since they all are dead. he walked toward him and stood beside him. magician filled his lungs with ocean scent and closed his eyes. 

there was always this feeling when magician around assassin that was odd. he looked down at the only reason he still hanged around to his hand, that's what illumi said to him. he fidget with ring before illumi cut through silence "you need some rest, you've been under some curse" hisoka ignored his comment. why would he ever care, he was going to die anyway.

when assassin turned to look at him, he put his teasing and smiling mask on. he couldn't risk it with his only friend. he wasn't sure if they were since assassin never stopped saying the word 'assassins dont need friends' and he was here. 

that's what always do, hide behind his mask since it doesn't matter how hurt he is, no one gonna show pity. 'why do I even need someone else's pity' he thought. he was willing to die, nothing mattered 'why am I even trying?' so many thoughts. 

assassin turned to look at him and saw the smiling face. he always did that when he was in some sort of pain. the rings ment nothing so their marriage, nothing but a cover for death. 'can I have one thing for myself?' he asked himself 'is it too late?' he wanted to hug the magician, he feeling was odd. 'since when I feel this way' he sighed. he couldn't say it aloud, he couldn't threw years of train for him, he wasnt even family. 'is this how killua felt about gon?' another sigh left his lips 

"what will happen if we cant manage to turn you into your demon self?" he was dying to know that. this feeling was odd, why he didn't like the feeling of killing him. that's what he signed for, to kill him. the whole marriage was for that, he was aching to ask him 'why me? of all people why me?' he was sure magician knew all his missions went successfully, why would he do it or maybe he wanted to die.

the assassin was the only person he could sit side by side and dont mutter a word yet enjoy his presence. the question ringed through his mind "I have no idea" he turned his head and locked eyes with assassin. he wanted to get lost in those beautiful voids but life was cruel. the moon made him glow, the wind was doing magic with blowing his hair. he could die and be happy, illumi killed him after all, he didnt want an stranger kill him. 

the moment assassin locked eyes with magician something crossed his eyes. 'was it sadness?' he thought 'that couldn't be, this is hisoka after all' those gold of orbs always captured him. he couldn't lie to magician which scared him the most 'what if he knows about my feelings?' he wasnt sure what was these feelings even just he didn't want the magician die. he was the closest thing he had to friend. 'he may break our agreement and give it to someone else to kill him' the thought never left him, he was scared to lose magician but he couldn't say it.

they broke eye contact. hisoka laid his head on illumi shoulder and looked to the horizon. the contact surprised illumi but he didnt flinched. he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around magician but he was scared he leave him like killua. no matter how much he cared he was going to be alone in the end. 

hisoka was surprised he wasnt pushed when he laid his head on assassin shoulder. illumi seemed close yet miles away, yet he couldn't let go of it. the feeling of losing him hurt him the most, he never was powerful enough to save the people he loved. no matter how hard he try he was always weak, that's why he lost his mother in first place. now he found who killed her he wanted revenge so bad. 

he can't risk of falling for assassin since he couldn't protect him. funny that everyone expect him to be fuckboy and yet here he was acting like a teenager. he tried to be strong, he kept challenging whoever he felt was strong enough to fill the ache in his heart that he couldn't protect the only thing mattered to him. 

he left his past in past but only took what he could of it. memory of his happy days and his mother teaching playing cards. 'why am I remembering it right now?' he stood beside illumi once again "I'll be in my room" he started to walk away 'if I cant protect I won't let them in' was the last thought before he walked away.

assassin watched magician walked away. he looked at the ring once again 'why a ring? he could've done it much easier why?' he had so many questions of magician but he knew he would never answer them, with another sigh he closed his eyes. "you're the only person mess up my emotions and I dont know why or how" he whispered 

hisoka was on his say to his room when he spotted his sister talking to amir and nala, he considered to walk to them but he wasnt into talking right now. he wanted to turn away but akira saw him "hey soka" he sighed and walked to her.

"stay close to kids" she told her friends before tangling her arm in hisoka arms, so they walked away. "so why long face? beauty let you fuck him?" she had that smirk on, probably a family thing. 

hisoka rolled his eyes "this marriage isnt like you think" he heard his voice without his sweet flavor. she raised one of her eyebrows "I'm personally so curious, I asked him when did you two meet and he said it's a long story and now you say this ain't marriage" they stopped at their tracks but she continued "I've lived enough to know what is love asshole" she was still smiling. 

she gave up when hisoka didnt answer and sighed "wish I could take you those years ago so you wouldn't be neck deep in our father bullshit" she rustled his hair. "what stopped you?" hisoka asked. 

"you should've found your way yourself, be your own man and maybe live and die like a human" she had tears in her eyes when she finished her sentence. "power is tricky and I dont want to lose you because our father's greed" a drop of tear fell from her eyes. he brought his hand and brushed the tear "I'm so pure you think" he said with a half smile "believe me you're pure compared to people I lived with, especially our father" 

hisoka smiled 'I have a sister and a father like every normal person' he always wanted to be normal but after a certain age he realized blending with people isnt exciting. akira took his hand "promise me you wont leave me" his words pierced through his heart, he wanted open his mouth to say something but she cut him off "no you have to live. i lost enough and you have no right to die. you're the only family left for me so maybe try to not to die" she was literally pleading with her eyes.

he gave her a sad smile and pulled her close and hugged her "I do my best oni-san" she hugged him in return. he heard a muffled voice from her and pulled her away "god damn you're big, your boobs almost chocked me" she slapped his chest. 

after small of silence they laughed together. "you're just short, dont judge my boobs" he said still smiling from their set of laughs. "get lost half and half" she punched his shoulder this time "or what? you'll drown me?" he knew he just bought an unexpected among of rage from her buy saying that "bitch if you dont die I might kill you myself" he started to walk away and said "I go try to sleep, I'm still human so maybe dont try to kill me in my sleep" she tsked 'this bitch'

when he left she turned around and looked at full moon 'I hope you dont die' with a sigh she left to watch over kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more like character study  
> because theres more depth in hisoka character, same to illumi  
> also some bro/sis moment between akira and hisoka  
> leaving kudos or comment will be appreciated <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will see some real POWER *insert meme*

a ding sound broke through the silence. hisoka fetched his phone, it was akira. she was asking for him to be ready since their ship was almost at port. he stretched on his bed he didn't even sleep. it's been days since put some make up on but he wasnt in mood. he let go on his texture surprise in his hair and his pale blonde hair was visible. now he knew why they were this color since he got it from his father not his mother. he didn't let it up, just let it fall on his face, probably another drowning season. he sighed and walked out of his room.

he found his sister talking to kids. he put his mask back on and continued to walk to them. when gon first saw him it took him a couple of seconds to process who he was. at realization his eyes widened and said "HISOKA?" magician smiled and came on stop beside his sister "wow you both has same color" killua slapped his head "ofcourse idiot, they're siblings" hisoka chuckled "did you dye it?" akira asked "I never dye my hair, it hurts my hair also the hair grows so I dont have all time to keep dying it" the three if them gave him weird looks "it's my zestu, texture surprise" a couple of 'ahhh' left their mouth.

it was still weird for killua to see hisoka in all his normal clothing. a normal black Jean and a black leather jacket with hair down and no make up. "where's illumi?" he asked magician and the only respond he got was a shrug from older men.

speak of devil, he spotted his brother walking toward them. "where is thing?" hisoka rolled his eyes "you're so transphobic" illumi glared him "what is that supposed to mean?" "what's the grudge you hold to a 13 years old girl?" gon was holding back laughs "my mother gave birth to no girl!" hisoka seemed confused "but she's a girl or that's what I know, is she like kalluto?" at name killua went alert. "how do you know kalluto and what do you mean?" 

hisoka seemed confused at question "what do you mean how do I know kalluto? literally both of our family are collided together, I just learned my sister used to fuck with your grandfather" killua jerked back and akira glared daggers at him, illumi slapped back of hisoka's head "that's not how you talk to kids" "said the transphobic" hisoka responded. 

they were cut off by alluka yelling 'oni-chan' and running to killua. "okay cut the drama, we're here" akira said. amir and nala were behind alluka. "so when we arrive I want all of you be super cautious since they're after hisoka, we part but not too far. hisoka comes with me, amir behind us, behind her gon, killua and nanika, nala gonna be behind you three and behind all of us is illumi" everyone nodded in agreement."also don't forget to bring sacrifices, two is enough" she added and illumi hummed in agreement. 

they walked through city, it was odd but they weren't being followed. akira kept being cautious, she couldn't risk his brother's life.

they arrived at their destination with no accident which was weird with all information akira gave them. they were probably plotting to attack at some point.

the shrine was so simple killua had no idea why are they even here, they could've done it in Island. illumi was behind them with his two minions in toe. 

when they got closer amir did something that let a purple aura covered the hole place by ten meters. 'probably a curse' killua thought. akira touched and the floor of shrine opened, and others. he kept his guard at best and stepped in. inside the shrine wasnt like a dirty basement, quite the opposite. there was a pool like thing in middle while flames at each corner was burning. there was some writings on wall and ground. 

akira walked toward them and kneeled in front of alluka "can I talk to nanika?" alluka nodded and a second later nanika was looking at akira "we're here" nanika let go of killua hand and walked toward pool. killua walked behind her. suddenly the pool started to fill with water "step in" she pointed at hisoka. 

magician raised his one of his eyebrows. akira walked toward him "just step in" he sighed and took of his shirt and shoes and stepped in pool. amir and nala wanted to walk closer but nanika stopped them "no need for that" nanika said. killua was frustrated, gon sensed it and put his hand on his shoulder.

akira conjured a blade out of thin air and cut wrist of both people illumi brought. she let them bleed until the water was colored red.

suddenly a banging noise came from up their head. "what was that?" gon asked. "he's here, girls hold the line" at that she created a long blade out of thin air "we can't lose them now" illumi joined girls, he wanted to go upstairs but amir stopped him "no the wall will keep them for a while, just stay here" at that comment of amir they looked at hisoka. 

nanika put her finger on his forehead and he sank down. she said something in a language killua wasn't familiar. another banging noise came. after a moment of silence suddenly hisoka eyes glowed but unlike other times it didnt faded afterward. 

amir growled "they broke the barrier" she stated. everyone were ready, no sound came "there's so much" nala said opening her eyes. "gon go stay close to akira" he nodded and walked back. "take the battle outside and keep here safe." akira told them and amir nodded and walked up stairs. killua, nala and illumi behind her. when they arrived up they closed the door, amir put a couple of barriers at door. 

"it seems she sent me some toys to play. unfortunately I got no time to waste" jio laughed. this time his looks were different. he was 7 feet tall with four eyes and wearing some sort of robe. he signed for his creatures and they attacked them. 

meanwhile hisoka was in the pool more than 10 minutes. akira wasn't sure what to do, leave his brother and help his fellow partners or stay here. she couldn't risk losing hisoka and nanika right now.

they managed to perish some of the creatures. killua ran as fast as he could toward the main monster and punched him. he didnt expect to punch him this easy, but he himself wasnt something easy either. he managed to land so many punches on him. 

jio was having hard time controlling over the kid but when his eyes found his movement he locked his leg. suddenly killua realized what happened. it seemed the ground came up to his knees. he couldn't move his leg or break through it. jio stepped forward "you thought you could have fun, a mer human?" he laughed and raised his leg and broke killua's leg. "now run" he raised him by neck and throw him away. 

illumi was finishing the rest of monsters when he heard his brother cry, his bloodlust took over him so he lunged at jio but he dodged him in an blink of eye. then he felt something colid with his stomach. jio threw him at opposite side. 

amir cought him off guard and stabbed him. he turned with smirk on his face, he took the blade out of his chest and cut amir's head off in a fast motion. nala lunged at him but he cought her by neck and thrusted her face first in ground several times.

when he was done, he started to walk toward the opening. he tried to open it but there were too many barriers. he looked around and saw none of his followers, with a grunt he closed his eyes. after seconds he sensed what was he looking for. "if there's no door for me I make my own way" he walked to where he sensed her presence and punched hard enough to make an small opening. he smirked.

akira was startled by massive noise, then she felt dusts and rocks fall from up her. she looked at ceiling and saw cracks. "damn you" she snarled, she conjured a wrist sword, more banging noise came. "why they aren't stopping him?" gon asked, she could see fear? in his eyes 'he's scared for his friend' she tsked "they're probably dead" gon was taken aback by her comment. 

illumi stood up with a frown and ran toward his brother. he examined his injury "its broken" "yea I heard the bones broke as well" illumi glared at him then looked around. the door was open, it wasn't a good sign. "stay here" he said "like I can move" kilkua rolled his eyes.

when he arrived, he saw a big hole in ground, 'that's not a good sign' he ran down the stairs and saw akira and jio in a bloody battle. illumi sneaked in and in a good time sharpened his nails and lunged at him, and cut his throat.

jio's front was covered in blood and he was still bleeding but that shit eating smirk wasnt gone. in a fast move he punched illumi in face but illumi dodged and that was his wrong move since jio caught his leg, with a nasty move he threw him away in wall.

jio examined his surroundings and eyed hisoka's body in water then his eyes moved toward nanika. "ah so here she is, and I thought she was dead" akira stepped forward "don't touch her you bratt" jio let a loud laugh leave his lips. "too bad for you then. I'm not here to spare with you, first time I asked to hand over the boy peacefully, second time I wont ask. I will TAKE"

he jumped toward hisoka but akira blocked him. he kept dodging her attacks. he saw an small gap and punched her at her side and threw her flying into wall. she recovered soon but when she wanted to move she was stuck. jio gave her an shit eating smirk then walked toward hisoka's body.

before jio's hand could touch nanika, illumi cut his arm off. he knew if he get close there was danger of trap curses like had happened to hisoka. illumi kicked him in chest and sent him flying in wall.

jio let a demonic laugh out. "I'm going to make sure you'll burn in my flames" he stood up and conjured a big axe dragging it on ground. despite the look of axe, jio swinged it so fast toward illumi. there was no way illumi could block the axe let alone to defend himself. before the axe could meet illumi a hand cought it. 

hisoka was standing between them holding axe like it meant nothing. the water on his body was being vaporized. he raised his other hand, stone and whatever was around was swirling around his fist before it collided with jio face that broke the ceiling. illumi as fast he could grabbed alluka and gon by shirt and ran up stairs. the ground fell down but akira was still down. he had no time to recover when he saw hisoka smashing jio scule. 

nala raised her head to see what was the noises for, one of her eyes was definitely destroyed so half her head. amir lifeless body was just a couple of feet away. she saw the uneven match. "at least her death wasnt a waste" her voice was mer whisper.

hisoka raised jio by neck, his other hand pierced through jio's heart. at that moment akira managed to free herself. everyone were stoned at their place. hisoka was pulsing the most darkest energy illumi witnessed. 

hisoka pulled his hand out of jio chest holding his heart. he threw his body aside "now feel MY flames bastard" and sat his body on fire same moment he crushed his heart. 

jio was screaming at top of his lungs while being burnt alive. it wasnt a simple burn. hisoka was burning his soul. that resulted a pulsing energy radiating from him. 

akira stepped in front of illumi, assassin was confused "hisoka?" she called him. when hisoka faced her, his eyes were glowing yellow and his face and chest smeared with jio blood. there was tattoos covering his body. hisoka growled. now he seemed like a threat. 

he stepped forward and stood in front of akira then his tattoos faded and his eyes went back to normal. "you should learn from nanika, she didnt drown me" at that statement akira let a sigh of relief leave her lips. "you bastard" she mumbled. 

a string sound broke through their laugh. akira eyes widened and she saw a hook pierced through hisoka stomach and pushed him backward. several chains pierced his body and kept his in place. the shadow said something in an unknown language and hisoka's eyes went white. 

akira wanted to run toward him but several chains went into her body keeping in place. she tore her left arm that a chain went through it but she couldn't do anything. hisoka was gone so was the shadow. a defeated scream left her lips. she failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your fav church boi will appear next part with his gang *lol*

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for next part <3


End file.
